


Face Value

by Aurorealis



Series: Hobbit prompt fills [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: hobbit_kink, Dwobbit Bilbo, Gen, Prompt Fill, Young Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/pseuds/Aurorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is not a full hobbit. In fact, his birth father was a dwarf. When it comes to those of mixed heritage, inheritance can be a funny thing. For all that Bilbo looked physically like a full hobbit, his rate of growth definitely took after his dwarf side. This was, of course, something he neglected to tell his travelling companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edit- changed title because it was grating on me. 
> 
> for prompt on hobbit kinkmeme. Bilbo looks exactly like canon self only much younger and his feet are smaller/less hairy. He takes after his dad in aging and in body hair, but since he's so young it hasn't started yet. I know realistically, he should be more of an even mix with appearance and life span, but this is what I wanted to write, so I wrote it (not the worst thing to be unrealistic about, anwyays) 
> 
> full prompt here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22692331#t22692331
> 
> May write a sequel depending if the mood strikes me, so that's why I left the identity of Bilbo's blood father open. I have a lot of other fills to do, after all. Also disclaimer: didn't edit or beta, so take that as you will.

Bilbo hadn't meant to be a bother, honestly. But it had been a long day. First, he was jostled awake by Kili stomping on his foot. “Sorry, Mr.Boggins, you're foot just takes up so much space compared to the rest of you.” was the only apology he got, along with an eye roll from Fili in response to his brother's antics. In the Shire, big feet were a compliment that Bilbo didn't often receive, but he would have to be an idiot to not hear the teasing insult in those words. And while Bilbo knew he lived a sheltered life, an idiot he was not.

It didn't get much worse throughout the day, but it certainly didn't get better. It was just little things. Bofur giving Bilbo a “tip” on handling his pony that caused it to buck Bilbo off the saddle and trot ahead amid gales of dwarven laughter. Nori giving Bilbo an impromptu quiz on poisonous plants and snidely poking at his mistakes “And I thought hobbits were good with plants?” Bilbo was just waved away when he pointed out that those plants did not grow anywhere near the Shire, so how was he to be so knowledgeable of them?

They hadn't been travelling together for too long, so Bilbo knew he should have expected it. After all, he was used to being a bit of an outsider in his own home, for all that he appeared to be a pure hobbit. That was why he had to try so hard to play the mature, middle aged hobbit he should be, though according to Gandalf his rate of aging took after his dwarven heritage. It didn't stop Gandalf from pushing him into this adventure, so the least Bilbo could do was make sure it didn't stop himself either. 

At lunch, Bilbo was pushed to the end of the food line. It wasn't quite a push, just that instead of the line continuing behind him, each dwarf casually butted in front of him. There was plenty of food to go around, Bilbo assured himself. Lunch was a small and quick meal just to keep the energy up until nightfall, and besides, it wouldn't hurt to go last. Putting up a fuss would hurt, though. So Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek savagely and tried to think of other things until his eyes stopped pricking and the slight lump in his throat eased. Luckily, Bilbo had been forced to learn control over his temper. It was either that, or lose Bag End to thieving relatives who cried that his mixed heritage meant that he was not mature enough to inherit.

They were probably right, but as if Bilbo would let his home be stolen by the Sackville-Baggins. 

His back was sore, his legs were sore, and even his tough hobbit feet were sore by the time they actually stopped for the night. The fire crackled to life as a small supper was passed around. Privately Bilbo was relieved to see that no lines were necessary this time. It was during supper that Bilbo felt most comfortable with the dwarves, since even they were too tired to be rude or mean to him. Instead they would be more accepting, more willing to share anecdotes and stories. 

And Bilbo would soak them up. All his life, he had been brought up as a hobbit, which was fine because he WAS a hobbit. But he was also a dwarf, and he knew nothing about this half. It was half the reason he agreed to help in the first place. One of the few things he knew about his birth father was that he was a dwarf of Erebor. 

But then, the easy chatter around the fire seemed to change almost instantly into Khuzdul. Bilbo felt stung, it was like before the trolls all over again. They may enjoy teasing at Bilbo's expense, and playing tricks on him, but they hadn't purposefully excluded him for a long time. Everything else Bilbo could chalk up to them expecting him to have thicker skin, but the entire company switching to a secret language that he didn't know? That hurt. Especially so since Bilbo really did have a claim to know it, too. If his birth father hadn't run off to be killed in battle, he would know. Not that Bilbo blamed him, his mother had made sure of that. No, Bilbo was happy to have Bungo as a father, just as Belladonna was happy to have found love again. 

But it really did hurt. Ori glanced at Bilbo before bursting into another stream of Khuzdul, causing Fili and Kili to snort and Dori to admonish him (also in Khuzdul, but anyone would be able to decipher that tone). It was clear that something had been said about him, and based on the princes' amusement and Ori's guilty flush, it hadn't been nice. All of the grievances of the day piled up on Bilbo until he could scarcely breath under the weight. With a sharp intake of breath, Bilbo tried to prevent what he knew was going to happen. 

His throat constricted, his vision blurred, and Bilbo knew he had failed. He turned away before anyone can see. Bilbo wasn't sure if it was an inevitability, or if being mocked by kind, shy Ori of all people pushed him over the edge. 

Bilbo hoped that it would be just a few silent tears before he could get it under control. But that wasn't in the cards for him, for as the first drops fell, the lump in his throat seemed to double in size and it was all he could do to avoid a loud sob. Even so, he could not prevent his breath from hitching, or his nose from sniffling, and he ducked away further, turning his back to the fire. 

“What's that, you're looking at?” Bofur almost yelled in his ear, having the seat beside Bilbo but only just now noticing his peculiar position. Bilbo didn't answer. He knew he couldn't make words right now anyways. 

“ Oh Bilbo, do you see something?” Now he had Balin's attention, and Bilbo's back froze in its hunched position. He was crying fully now, tears forming rivulets down his face. Bilbo bit his lip hard enough that drawing blood was a near possibility. Hopefully they would leave well enough alone if he didn't move, because there was no way they were getting any response from him.

Of course Bilbo didn't have such luck. As handsy as the dwarves seemed to be, it shouldn't have surprised Bilbo so much when Bofur clasped his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. “Come on, there's nothing out there right now. Even creatures of the night make some noise before they jump you.” 

Then he paused and stared. “Bilbo, are you crying?”, Bofur exclaimed in a most incredulous voice that only served to embarrass Bilbo further. 

“Oh dear, he really is” Balin responds, giving Bilbo a baffled stare. He tried to turn away again, but Bofur didn't let go of his shoulder so he couldn't really do anything more than tuck his head down. By now he couldn't stop the telltale gasps of breath that signified a true cry session.

To Bilbo's horror, this revelation was met by a mixed response of amusement and disgust. Kili and Fili laughed, because they laughed at almost everything Bilbo did. Nori, Dori, and Dwalin made groaning noises in their throats, the tone of exasperation and disbelief. But then Thorin's reaction took the prize. 

“Are you serious, halfling? What could possibly be wrong now? You are bawling like a child.” Bilbo covered his face to defend from he sheer derision in his tone. He could do nothing but cry even harder, sniffling giving way to full, heaving sobs. Desperately, Bilbo pulled up the collar of his shirt and bit into the fabric in an attempt to stifle himself. 

He didn't hear the dwarves fall silent, nor did he hear the silence turn into confusion and concern. He did however hear the angry shouting of Gandalf, returned from the fringes of the camp where he had been keeping watch. 

“What is going on here!? I hope you all feel very proud, making a child cry. Honestly!” Gandalf's booming voice halted any lingering mockery. Swift, strong footfalls brought the wizard to his side, and suddenly Bilbo felt long arms and draping fabric circle him, pushing the lingering hand from his shoulder.

Bilbo truly felt like a toddler, but he couldn't help returning the embrace and pressing his face into the scratchy grey robes. Gandalf was familiar enough, he had been the only one besides Bilbo's mother and father to treat him his own age, for all that he visited so infrequently. With the experience brought on by many years of life, Gandalf said nothing and pulled Bilbo closer, rubbing his back calmingly. 

Eventually, Bilbo's sobs turned to hiccups, and the tears dried against red, puffy eyes. Gandalf silently offered a handkerchief which Bilbo took gratefully. Now that he was done, Bilbo couldn't help a deep blush of mortification. 

“What do you mean by child? I thought he was middle aged for a hobbit.” Thorin snapped once Bilbo was finally calm enough to listen. Bilbo was later told that he had only waited due to Gandalf's furious glares. 

“He is middle-aged, by hobbit standards.” Gandalf replied in an annoyed manner. “But that doesn't mean he is middle aged by his own standards.” 

“That doesn't make sense. He is a hobbit. Are you saying he's simple minded or something?” Dwalin responded gruffly. This only made Gandalf snort and hug Bilbo closer. “You think I would give you a burglar without a fully functional mind?” 

This only brought a chorus of confused mutterings. “Well, what do you mean, then?” Several spoke at once. Bilbo could feel Gandalf's huff, and knew he had to step in if he wanted anyone to give him any measure of respect. So he untangled himself from the safety he had been enclosed by, giving Gandalf a nod of thanks. 

He knew what Bilbo meant to do, so merely quirked an eyebrow. “I can still explain it to them, if you'd like” Gandalf offered, but Bilbo refused quietly. “It's alright. I should have mentioned it to them earlier.” He turned to the fire resolutely, and raised his voice. 

“What Gandalf means to say, is that even though 50 is middle aged for hobbits, I'm not fully hobbit. My birth father was a dwarf from Erebor, that's part of why I wanted to come with you all.” The circle of dwarves burst in clashing voices.

“What, but you don't look like a dwarf at all!”

“From Erebor, really? There's no way-”

“Wait, so do you know Khuzdul, then?”

Amid the noise, it was Gloin who first came to the right conclusion. “So if you're half dwarf, and he said child, then..?”

Gandalf took over, latching to Gloin's train of thought. “That would be correct. Being of mixed descent, it's hard to tell for sure, but from my visits, I've gathered that Bilbo's mind and body mature almost exactly at the rate of your average dwarf. His body is a little quicker perhaps, since hobbit bodies mature more quickly in comparison to their minds.”

This was met by a long stretch of silence. “But, the lad was living alone when we came. Surely, if he were still a child, someone would be watching him?” 

“I'm afraid that the Shire didn't quite see it that way. They declared him an adult at age 33, whether or not it was obvious that he wasn't old enough.” 

At this, Bilbo had to interject. “But it was a good thing, in the end. If they make me an adult, the Sackville-Baggins would have stolen bag end, and I might have had Lobelia taking care of me.”

Gandalf sighed. “That may be so, but they really should not have tried that in the first place. As I said before, if I could have been there, I would have put a stop to it. I understand how strange it would feel to be taken care of by someone you grew up with, but in all honesty, that's what should have happened.”

Bilbo rubbed a red cheek. “S'fine. I turned out okay.” At Gandalf's pointed stare, he added “Really! It's not their fault, I just felt overwhelmed today, is all. Just a bunch of little stuff. I promise I won't be such a fauntling anymore.”

Gandalf sighed. “But you are still a fauntling, Bilbo. It's perfectly okay, and in fact they should be the ones to apologize. They were being quite rude all day, don't think I haven't noticed. I was just giving them a chance to apologize on their own.” At this, Gandalf levelled another dirty look at the dwarves. 

“Wait!, So then..” Fili began. “We've been making fun of a 50 year old dwarf this whole time?” Kili finished with a horrified expression. 

“Dwobbit, to be precise. But essentially, yes.” 

The following shower of frantic, guilty apologies was enough to make Bilbo laugh freely. “Really, it's okay, I'm still the same as I was before!” 

“No, it's not okay. This changes everything! You're younger than Gimli, even!” 

Another pause, and quite a few of the older dwarves rounded on Gandalf. “What were you thinking, wizard!? Sending such a young one on this quest and not even telling anyone?” Bilbo was surprised to hear Thorin so angry about it. Perhaps he was just angry to have someone so inexperienced? 

“Bilbo may be young, but he's been the master of Bag End for years. I wouldn't approach him if I didn't know he could handle it. Plus, Bilbo deserves the chance to learn more about his heritage.” 

“Yes, but, the trolls! Mahal, he was almost torn apart!” Dori was now looking at Bilbo with freshly horrified eyes, glancing between him and Ori and drawing a clear comparison. 

“And the orcs! And we let Bilbo just wander around Rivendell! The elves could have made off with him!” Gloin panicked, no doubt imagining Gimli in Bilbo's place.

“I survived, didn't I?” Bilbo whined. “And the elves wouldn't have done anything of the sort!”

“Oh, of course you say that now. Every dwarfling goes through an unfortunate elf phase, it's a wonder we didn't catch on. Sneaky elves, something about them just seems to amaze the yound ones. Gimli only grew out of it a decade ago.” Bombur sagely agreed, offering his own experience on the matter.

That was not the end of the night's conversation. Thorin continued to bicker with Gandalf, along with Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, and Bombur, over the wisdom of having a child for a burglar. Eventually, through the efforts of both Gandalf and Bilbo, they managed to come to a conclusion. Bilbo still wanted to go through with it, and he still signed the contract (which had earned several more guilty looks when it was brought up) and besides, it was too late to change anything. They agreed it would be best to continue treating Bilbo like a responsible company member, though perhaps with a few concessions made to account for his true age. No one could argue against the fact that he had lived independently for years with only the occasional visit from Gandalf. 

And if Bilbo noticed some of the more paternal dwarves becoming a bit more protective, and the younger dwarves a bit more inclusive? No one could fault him for enjoying it just a little. Especially when Thorin's insults were now met with scolding or scandalized looks, enough so that even the proud king was forced to lay off with a sheepish apology.


	2. progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brief tale of the rest of the quest in which Bilbo is a dwobbit whose age entirely matches his dwarven heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone also reading "Needle of the Haystack" these dwobbit bilbos are different (and not just the gender). In this story, Bilbo is pretty much 100% dwarf age, which my headcanon places at 14-15 years old. So he's not a complete child, but he's certainly not an adult. In Needle, fem!Bilbo is more of a mix. I consider her about 20, and make it quite clear in the story that she is a young adult- that's also why there's a pairing for that story and not for this one. 
> 
> I know it's a bit complicated, but if I made Bilbo the same in both stories I would never have gotten anywhere because I'd just be writing the same story. Even as it was, I didn't particularly enjoy writing the quest, however I felt like it should be told before the whole reveal of Bilbo's father and end-game acceptance into his dwarf family. Of course, SOME people already know who it is thanks to my absolute inability to be discreet while anon on the kinkmeme (and with that I've probably ruined the surprise of the rest of you lol) 
> 
> pretty sure the "having Bilbo be a hostage instead of trading the arkenstone" was a prompt on post 15 somewhere but this fic doesn't concentrate nearly enough on that concept to count as a fill. That, and I'm too lazy to track it down and put this in as an rtyi.

Many things changed after that revelation. It was nice that Thorin's complaints were much less frequent, and that any he did make were lessened by the silent scolding of the rest of the company. It was also nice that Fili and Kili no longer ridiculed him. Instead, they included him in their friendly banter, laughing with him and not at him. It was extra nice when Dori and Bombur and Gloin fussed over his comfort like worried uncles, making sure his feet were dry, his belly full, and his hair clean. 

What was less nice were the questions. For a brief and very awkward time, they had no idea what to do with him. Now that he was a dwobbit they wanted to know who his father was, what his status was, what his craft was. Bofur even tried to make a comment at him in Khuzdul, only to frown when Bilbo couldn't understand him. 

“Do you think if I knew your language, I would have kept silent about it? I'm not stupid, I know you all occasionally talked about me in front of me.” Bilbo pointed out finally. Bofur had the good sense to look ashamed. 

“I'm sorry again, for that.” Bofur looked far too miserable, so Bilbo waved it off. “It's okay, I'm a big boy, I handled it, didn't I?” And Bilbo would hear none of Bofur's protests. He may be young but Bilbo was not about to start holding grudges. Gandalf did that enough for him, even now he often gave the dwarves scathing glares at the slightest hint of Bilbo being uncomfortable. 

The point being, it became overwhelmingly and obviously clear that Bilbo knew nothing. When he said he didn't know anything of his dwarven heritage, he had not been exaggerating. Once that came to light, the company was freshly horrified. “Oh, there is so much for you to learn!” Dori fussed. It was decided that, first and foremost, Bilbo should learn Khuzdul. Communication would be much better once that was out of the way, and they would be able to communicate secret messages when surrounded by other races. 

That was all halted, of course, by the goblin cave. Things could have gone different, for better or worse. Bilbo could have fallen down alone, if Bofur hadn't managed to hunker down with him at the loss of his hat. As it turned out, Bofur was rather slight and short for a dwarf, a fact easily concealed by the hat that made him seem bigger with those unseemly flaps. As it was, Bofur tumbled down too, and holding onto each other, both of their falls were broken by the goblin that had caused the whole scene. 

Bilbo immediately lent Bofur his letter opener, knowing it would do far more good against any lingering creatures then he, and Bofur's weapons had been taken with the others. That's why, when that strange not-quite-goblin creature showed up screeching dangerously, Bofur was able to kill it with little difficulty, only suffering from some painful scratches. Then he finished off the goblin before it could wake up. In the scuffle, however, Bilbo noticed that a curious gold ring had fallen from the creature's loincloth. 

He couldn't help but pick it up. He ignored the part of him that questioned why he had only done so when Bofur was not looking. 

Things turned up for the both of them upon finding their way out. Bilbo was dreadfully thankful to have had Bofur do the leading, seeing as he had both superior darkness vision and some kind of mystical stone sense that let him feel the cave's paths. “What're you so surprised for?” Bofur laughed as Bilbo gasped at the first sign of light. “I'm a miner, ya know. Would be horribly embarrassing if I couldn't find my way out of a simple tunnel like this.”

They miraculously found the rest of the company. Even more miraculous was how everyone's weapons had been recovered as well as Bofur's precious hat. He put it back in its rightful place with a flourish, giving Bilbo a toothy grin. Then, of course, Bofur returned the elven blade and picked up his own weapons, just in time for them to hear the wargs coming. 

Needless to say, they ran for their lives. That day, Bilbo had his first kill, and his second and even his third. It turned out that even Bilbo had the bravery to act when their leader was in danger, and since he was the only one who could, that's exactly what he did. 

Of course, if Bilbo knew of the massive scolding he would get for putting himself into danger, courtesy of the very dwarf he saved, maybe Bilbo would have reconsidered. But he didn't know, and that was exactly what happened after they were dropped at the carrock and after Thorin had given Bilbo a fierce hug. 

After Thorin's rant, so too came Dori's, who could not decide between anger and fear. Then came Gloin who would not stop comparing him to “little Gimli”. Then came Bombur's which was actually more of a desperate hug and repeated requests not to do so again. And so went the trip down the carrock, Bilbo's pointed ears burning from all the voices. When even Balin added his piece about how being a young-ling meant that Bilbo shouldn't risk himself so, Gandalf shut them all up.

“Did he rescue Thorin Oakenshield, or did he not? Bilbo agreed to come on this quest and he knew what dangers might lie ahead. Now instead of scolding him for doing you a great deed, concentrate on not falling. The path is treacherous.” Thankfully, they settled after that, and when they got to the bottom, Bilbo was treated by strong hugs from each of them in turn.

After that, it was unanimously decided that Bilbo never be left alone. Even when they got to Beorn's, Bilbo could not go anywhere without a posse of dwarves. It was clear that they did not trust the skinchanger. Of course, the skinchanger in question found this hilarious and took every opportunity to poke at it by hugging or picking Bilbo up. The dwarves were angry enough at that, but even more angry that they couldn't do anything, being guests. So instead they redoubled their efforts until Bilbo was well and truly exasperated by dwarven stubbornness. 

On the bright side, Khuzdul lessons began immediately and they progressed at a breakneck speed, since there was little else to do and Bilbo had a host of teachers before him. Eventually though, he settled on Balin who was the most patient and skilled teacher out of the lot. It was clear that Balin knew this too, for the smug looks he gave the others.

It was strange, how suddenly every one of them wanted to teach him something. Bofur and Bifur would try tempting him with wood carving, only to be shooed off by a surprisingly aggressive Ori who insisted that Bilbo liked maps and reading and so obviously would prefer art and scribe work. Fili showed Bilbo a few neat tricks with his sword, and Kili was all too eager to push archery on him. When Bilbo finally gave in the first time, Kili's pleased smile was so bright that he could not refuse again.

Later it was explained that ranged weapons were rather looked down upon as weapons for the weak who would seek to avoid battle, not for true warriors. None of the company thought this way, or at least not after Kili had proven himself, but the belief was wide spread in dwarven culture. It didn't seem logical at all to Bilbo, and so he gladly accepted more lessons if it meant that much to Kili. 

What took the cake however, was Thorin's reaction. They were still at Beorn's, when Bilbo was suddenly pulled away from his spot chatting with Ori, nearly dragged off by the scruff as it were. Somewhat used to his moods, if not the manhandling, Bilbo didn't object beyond some confused noises and token struggles. 

Thorin stopped when they reached an area of flat rock. He motioned for Bilbo to sit down, which he obeyed hesitantly. Thorin sat down across from him and pulled several stones out of his pack. 

“We'll start off simple, Bilbo. Tell me what you can about these stones.” And he displayed them. Bilbo wasn't sure what he was supposed to know in the first place, so he simple settled on describing them.

“Well, that one is grey, that one's also grey but a little darker. That one there is a bit brownish, but that may just be dirt I guess. And, it's got some lines across it.” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, who was massaging his brow with one hand. 

“I expected you to be somewhat lacking, but truly? Did you learn nothing of stone from the hobbits? Did they even teach you anything at all?”

Bilbo gave an annoyed glare at the slight against his people- and being raised by hobbits, they were certainly more his people than the dwarves. “I've been taught plenty in the Shire. We have just never had the need to learn about stone. Would you like me to grill you on how to raise plants?” Thorin gave Bilbo a look that clearly showed his thoughts on the matter.

“No, it is no different.” Bilbo interrupted before Thorin could protest. “You all think it's a travesty that I don't know your dwarven customs, and I'm willing to learn them. Since none of you have hobbit blood, I don't expect you to care for our customs, but I'll not have anyone treat it like nothing!” Thorin gave him a stubborn look.

“You're a dwarf. You need to learn your stones and gems.”

Bilbo fumed, and stood up. “I am also a hobbit, given my upbringing and appearance, probably more so. And we have no need for stones or gems or belittling other's cultures!” 

Thorin went blank for a moment, then a shade of guilt passed his features. “I am sorry, Bilbo. I did not mean to disrespect the culture you were brought up in.”

Bilbo was unimpressed, still angry at Thorin's previous words. “But you did.”

Thorin sighed. “Aye, I did. Can you please just sit down? I would share my knowledge, if I could.” 

Somewhat mollified, Bilbo sat back down, but gave Thorin as suspicious a look as he could muster. “Why would you want to teach me anything, anyways? You seem the type to be above that, and it's not like you need to be THAT responsible over me.” 

To this, Bilbo received a wrinkled nose. “You are wrong on that account. Being an orphan below the age of majority, and then signing onto this quest? We would all be honour-less if we did not make up for your lack of education.” At Bilbo's narrowed eyes, he amended, “lack of dwarven education, anyways.”

“In addition to that, you may have noticed each of the company trying to interest you in their trade.” Bilbo nodded slowly at this, thinking over all of the offers he had gotten. In the end, it had mainly been Kili's archery, Fili's sword practice, and Bombur's recipe swapping that he had taken up. Though, Nori had suggested teaching Bilbo more about thievery that he just might accept as it would be useful to actually know something of burglary. 

“It is not just about honour. As a company, we have all taken you in, so to speak. Traditionally, children learn much of their parents trade in the hopes that they will follow those footsteps, and although children are free to follow their own path, their knowledge of a close kin's professions is a matter of pride. You do not have any trade, and so you are considered an open book. Each of the company seeks to be that parental or older sibling figure.”

The matter was still rather confusing, but Bilbo's heart soared at the explanation. It had been long since anyone cared enough to want to share things with him, to take him under wing. “If that's the case, that still doesn't explain why you're asking me about rocks. Unless your trade is mining?” 

“No, I am a blacksmith. As you are, and where we are, I can not teach you anything of my trade. This is, instead, stone lore. Many constructors and miners know much about rock, but this is a skill reserved for royal and high born dwarves. It is the teaching that complements a dwarf's natural stone sense.” Bilbo looked askance at the stones still laid between them. They looked quite ordinary to be the subject of something so supposedly sacred. 

“Are you sure? I'm nowhere near royalty or anything like that. And I don't have a stone sense.” 

“Maybe you aren't, and maybe you don't. Either way, yes, I am sure. For now, just listen.” And even though dwarves were much more complicated and ridiculous than Bilbo had imagined, he did.

For all that the company had promised to continue this trend, of course it had to come to a stop. Given what passed for the last leg of their journey, Bilbo couldn't blame them. After all, no one had the energy for much of anything in Mirkwood. Then there were the spiders. The company tried to protect him from the spiders, but that could only happen after Bilbo had freed them with only his wits, letter opener, and that ring. 

Then the elves. Oh, the elves. Bilbo was disgusted. What kind of hosts were they to imprison travellers who only wished to pass through? And then have the audacity to try bartering favours in exchange for freeing them, as if the elves were doing the dwarves a favour? It hit hard, as Bilbo had never really stopped being enamoured by the mysterious long lived race. Maybe Gloin was right, and he really was going through an “elf phase”. If there was one, it was certainly shattered now, as he was forced to crawl in the shadows, sleeping in the dankest corners of the woodland dungeons.

For all Bilbo's disillusionment though, he would never concede to the dwarves' opinion of the Rivendell elves. They had been perfectly nice, especially Lord Elrond. Maybe it was just living in such an obviously poisoned forest that made these ones so miserable and rude. 

Everything after that progressed as well as could be. He took advantage of the partying elves, freed his friends, and sent them all down the river. Of course, there was nothing he could have said to convince them to let him seal the barrels. In the end, it was left to Nori for that, being the best swimmer and also the most elusive. 

Once they got to Laketown there was no time to be fussing over Bilbo, not when they needed to secure a place, and then recuperate for the final challenge. Bilbo scarcely had time to do much of anything in between sleeping and eating- after all, he wasn't fed in Mirkwood. For that portion of the quest, Oin was an almost constant presence, stubbornly presiding over Bilbo's health despite the suffering of his own. 

Actually entering Erebor was a bit of a blur. The company, in the end, downright refused to allow him down there once the door was actually opened, contract or no. And while Bilbo's heart swelled at the well meaning, and the concerned faces centred on him, he could not resign them to such a fate. Not when he had the very best chances of succeeding with his magic ring. So he looked Thorin squarely in the eye, until he nodded and forced everyone into submission with harsh words.

Then, of course, the dragon. Smaug was a cunning creature, no doubt about that. Every inch of the massive beast terrified Bilbo. From his far too sharp claws to his far too long tail and his far too wide mouth, Smaug seemed to come straight from every child's most fearful nightmares. And he probably also came from quite a few adults' nightmares too. 

It was more luck than anything that got the dragon enraged enough to leave for Laketown. Even more luck for Bard the bowman, a rather friendly fellow from the brief time Bilbo had met him, to be ready and capable of taking the dragon down. Less lucky was how everyone seemed to become enamoured with the treasure the very moment the dragon was taken care of. 

Oh, Bilbo could understand why. It was a surreal experience. For all that Bilbo had never thought twice about the treasure at the end of the journey, he could feel the draw. The shone and sparkled, the multicoloured gems scattered among the gold glittering like stars. It called to him, asking to be touched and smelled and felt.

But in the end, he saw how focused his friends became. They walked among the coins, marvelling at the treasure like it was their entire purpose of living. They hardly paid attention to each other or even him, so enraptured by shiny baubles. That drained any inherent joy Bilbo had with the hoard. 

Perhaps it was fate then, that Bilbo was the first to find the Arkenstone. Just like he had been told, it was immediately recognizable and by far outshone the whole of the treasury. At first, he just stared at it in his hands. Then, out of a sudden impulsive desire, he pocketed it. Part of it was the beauty of the thing, he would privately admit. The other part, however, was worry. His dwarves were already not themselves. How would they act when they finally got the stone?

For all their promises, Bilbo had heard barely a word from anyone that wasn't related to the search. So Bilbo kept it, in hopes that things would change. It was immature of him, surely, but he didn't want to give the Arkenstone back if it meant that they would never pay attention to him. But then again, what if presenting the stone would solve all of this? What if this madness would settle once the subject of their search was found? Bilbo didn't know what to do and it was maddening.

Then came the news. Gandalf was clearly disappointed in the dwarves, and so was Bilbo in a sense. A massive army was coming for them, and they could not stop one moment for it? And the demands of the elves and the men only made things worse. The elves, Bilbo could understand some bitterness towards. They shouldn't be here, asking for treasure. But the men, surely they had a better claim? But Thorin claimed they had none at all, and that arriving with weapons was an offence that ensured they would see not a single coin.

Bilbo couldn't sleep anymore. Everything was coming to a horrible head and it would end in everyone's deaths if no alliance could be made. He dug through the recesses of his mind for ideas. The idea of sneaking off with the Arkenstone, to allow the other armies to use it for trade, did cross his mind. But he couldn't bear to go through with it. He had come to view the company as family, as a multitude of uncles and brothers. The idea of betraying them that fully tore at his heart. But what else could he do?

Perhaps, just perhaps, he could try to reason something out with them himself? Surely they could all come to a better agreement with Thorin and the others away from the negotiation. There was, after all, something clearly wrong with them besides being too admiring of the gold. It was some sort of sickness. But Bilbo wouldn't let it cause their deaths.

That's what Bilbo decided on, in the end. He did have his 14th share to bargain with, even if he was unwilling to use the Arkenstone. Thorin could say nothing of what Bilbo did with his share, and if he could only provide some sort of split between the elves and the men, well, it would have to be enough. And maybe, if he presented the company with the Arkenstone, they would be happy enough to object to much of anything. It was the best Bilbo could come up with.

Needless to say, it did not go quite that way at all. When Bilbo pretended to find the Arkenstone, shouting and running to Thorin like it was a recent discovery, he seemed happy enough. The company rejoiced, and Bilbo thought for a moment that perhaps they had broken free, that this madness would end. He was peppered with hugs and friendly slaps and ruffled hair. 

But then, he asked if they could negotiate, now that the jewel was here. And Thorin's smile turned ugly, the company mirroring him. Angrily, Thorin mocked the armies laying siege on his doorstep, firm in his beliefs that the armies will all wipe themselves out, and his kin's warriors would come to clean up the rest. 

That very night, Bilbo snuck out of the mountain himself, for if they were not going to save themselves, it would have to be him. Reaching Bard and Thranduil was easy enough, but leaving was another matter. 

“Why should I settle on only a portion of a 14th of the treasure?” Thranduil almost purred, “When the perfect bargaining chip has presented itself before me?” Bilbo panicked, and did put up a decent struggle, but he wasn't any sort of match against an entire camp full of elves and men. 

Bard was incredibly sympathetic, but as long as Bilbo wasn't being tortured, he would go along with it. “Laketown will never recover without aid from the dragon's damage, and Dale won't have any hope of being rebuilt. I am truly sorry, but we need this. Surely you understand.”

And Bilbo did understand. That was why he had come in the first place. “I was only ever entitled a fourteenth. They will not give you more than my worth.” 

To that, Thranduil chuckled. “That may be so, but you underestimate your worth. Did you know, they begged me to search for you, when I had them in my dungeons?” Bilbo had not known. “Of course, neither they nor I knew you were safe and sound, skulking in the dark of my cellars. They were sure you were still in the forest, worried enough to let a few things slip.”

Bilbo did not like where this was going, but seeing as he was a prisoner, he had little choice. “I could hardly blame their concern after learning that they had a half dwarf child on their expedition. One of the few things we share with dwarves is our protectiveness over our children. So I should think that, unless the gold sickness has taken them over completely, your little family would move mountains for your return. Or, at least, mountains of gold.” 

Bilbo would never admit what he thought the statement was quite true, and what truly scared him was that there would be no moving of gold anyways. 

When Bilbo was dragged out in front of Thranduil and Bard, standing before the company at the base of the mountain, he was expecting the worst. And while he didn't quite receive it, he might as well have. For Bilbo had seen something change in the eyes of many of the company members, concern flashing for the first time in far too long. But Thorin was still in deep, and they would not go against him. Not even for someone they claimed to have taken in. 

Thorin's position was firm. The stealing of a person belonging to Erebor was grounds for war, but since Bilbo had left of his own accord he did not belong to Erebor. However, the notion was still an unacceptable tactic, and thus the armies were certainly never going to see a single ounce of gold.

“Not even if we kill the halfling?” Thranduil threatened coolly. At Thorin's expression, Bilbo knew the answer. Not even then. 

Perhaps Bilbo could thank Bard for what happened after. Having been silent for the meeting, the second the group retreated he rounded on Thranduil. “I did not agree to this. I will not have that sort of blood on my hands.”

“You naive fool, as if any elf would stoop to killing a child in cold blood. That was a bluff.” 

“Still,” Bard narrowed his eyes. “I would feel more comfortable to have Bilbo in my charge from now on. At the very least, we must allow him to hide away with the other children when the orcs and goblins come. And so it was agreed that Bilbo be taken to the many cellars, nooks, and crannies where the human children and women hid. Mirkwood was just far enough away for their vulnerable to be out of the way of this initial attack. 

Besides, Bilbo was too hopeless at the dwarves' reactions to think about escaping or doing anything but obeying. No doubt they would not be happy to see him even if he did run away. So Bilbo resigned himself to being squished in with humans twice his size.

Then the battle came, and Bilbo had a change of heart, running off to help his dwarves, even if he wasn't their dwobbit anymore. And it was a good thing he did, for he managed to block a wound that would have crippled Thorin. In turn, Thorin was able to take down more orcs and goblins, as well as Azog himself. That led to Fili and Kili being able to concentrate solely on their own foes, and as a result everyone survived long enough for the eagles to take care of the rest. 

Faced with an ocean of apologies and offers to cut their own hair, what could Bilbo do other than return to the mountain with the company? He certainly didn't fancy being a hostage, though privately Bilbo didn't think that would happen again- Thranduil appeared quite shaken from the battle and Bard had never supported the idea much to begin with. And the apologies were not enough, not even Thorin's desperate, tearful, recovered from sickness one. Not the apologies alone, that is. 

However, adding some time to those apologies, and the fulfilment of those broken promises did the trick just fine. Hobbits were never grudge holders, especially not to family. And despite all that had happened, Bilbo had accepted them all as such. 

Thus, Bilbo gained his dwarven family, lost them, then got them back again along with a mountain of a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys don't mind I made it so that Gandalf visited more often. I feel like he would have, knowing that Belladonna would be having a hard time raising a dwobbit child. Especially so after Belladonna and Bungo passed, since the shire would be treating him more or less as a responsible adult (not through purposeful neglect, i just don't think that the hobbits would really GET that he was still a child, like "well he's as old as/older than i am, he has to be an adult in some way??"


End file.
